


Dragon Age Drabbles

by msjedimaster



Series: A Herald of Andraste and a Inquisitor [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, This is a dump for half finished fics that I am not happy enough with to post as their own work, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: Lots of fluff and some smut. Friendship building between my herald and inquisitor and other friends.  Cullen romance is with another elf mage from Clan Lavellan. Because I am an edge lord and all they have right now is angst.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Trevelyan, Blackwall/Female Trevelyan, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: A Herald of Andraste and a Inquisitor [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440769
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Home

The rest of the party sat around the fire finishing their dinner rations. Keamy and Alyiette had finished there’s first. There was little to talk amongst them, it had been another long day in the Hinterlands. They had managed to close three rifts. As good as the progress was, it had exhausted the herald and her companions.

The dalish elf silently rose and walked a little way out of camp. Toward a grassy patch where she sat and looked up at the night’s sky. The moon was full and stars bright it left Keamy with a small longing for home.  
Alyiette came to sit beside her in the grass.

“So do humans really make up shapes and stories for the stars?” Keamy asked raising an eyebrow at the half-elf.

Alyiette shrugged. “All stories like that are made up they can’t be real. No, Maker or gods shaped the skies with mythical heroes or monsters. But to be fair, I spent most of my time reading of things other then constellations you might ask Varric. I am sure he would give you a better answer.”

Keamy considered the suggestion a moment before responding. In a voice loud enough that she was certain the dwarf would hear. “I suppose, but some how I think the story might get embellished.”

“I heard that.” The dwarf grunted. “It’s the mark of a good storyteller, makes the story better.”

Both women chuckled. “Do you miss your home?” Keamy asked the question casually but she saw the herald go stiff.

Alyiette seemed to choose her words carefully. “No, it wasn’t home, at least not to me.” There was a pause before she asked. “What about you? Surely, you must miss your clan?”

The dalish elf shrugged. “Mostly, I find it hard to sleep alone, the only things I truly miss are my brothers they were my reason for staying with the clan.”

“Nomad life not to your liking?” Alyiette asked with some curiosity.

Keamy shook her head. “They aren’t fond of any thinking that is outside the clan. I once voiced my feeling that the gods are more of fables for our people, nothing wrong with them but none the less the gods won’t help us. That got me sent to the keeper quickly, and scolded by mother and father. Said I had been spending to much time with shemlen.”

“Was why they sent you to the conclave?”  
“I was also the only one willing to go.”  
“You mentioned your parents, do you not want to see them?”  
“They died two winters back.”  
“Forgive me being nosy, I meant no offense.”  
“None taken, your an orphan yourself are you not? I recall you mentioning an uncle?”

Alyiette nodded her head. “My mother was the only parent I ever knew. She died when I was 5, one of her brothers, my uncle adopted me so that I would be a legitimate heir. Apparently my grandparents had been trying to find a quite way to get rid of me which was why he stepped in.”

“Why do you not want to return then?” Keamy seemed confused.

“He may have not allowed for my grandparents to remove me from the family. But he made it perfectly clear what I was. A bastard, a stain to the Trevelyan family. His sister sleeping with the “help.” I would get an inheritance but only if I behaved myself and followed everyone of their rules.”

“That is...disgusting.” Keamy was silent for a moment before she hesitantly spoke again. “I noticed when we go into a town you cover yourself with the hood? That because of them too?”

Alyiette sighed and nodded her head. “Polite society will mistake you for the help if they see you.” In a mocking high pitched woman’s voice. There was silence for a moment. “I will never understand it, the mindless hate of another because they are different then you.”

“If you two don’t hurry up, I am going to sleep and you’ll be takin’ first watch.” Sera called out far louder then was necessary. 

Alyiette stood, she offered Keamy her unmarked hand which the elf took and stood.  
“Sleep in my tent tonight? You don’t have to of course...” The dalish woman’s voice trailed off.

“I would like that, I am not used to being alone either it is difficult to change.” 

“I had assumed you would be isolated from your family. Consider their views towards our people.”

“Oh they did, when I moved into my uncle’s estate his housekeeper took me under her wing. Raised me, I snuck out and slept with her children most nights. Do you mean that “our people?”

Keamy stopped and raised an eyebrow. “You’re a half-elf, regardless of what kind all elves are my people. Although I think my keeper might disagree.”

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.” Alyiette was grateful that the darkness hid the hot blush she could feel spreading over her face.

Keamy took the other girl’s arm gently. “Come on, we need to sleep. If we can close the last rifts tomorrow we can head back Haven.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt like mage romancing Cullen needed to have a few more hiccups...  
> This would be one of their fights.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cassandra asked in a gentle voice, Ellianna tried and failed to recall the seeker speaking to anyone so gently.

She took another swig from the large mug in front of her grimacing. “What is there to talk about, it’s over. It was doomed from the start. I was just to damn blind to see it...”

“He loves you...”

Ellie let out a mirthless chuckle. “I doubt that, not after what I said. I am sure by now, most everyone knows what we were fighting about .”

“You both said things in the heat of the moment. Perhaps reconsider...”  
Cassandra was cut off.

She set her tankard down and said sternly. “I asked him if he would be the one ripping our child from my arms or if he would be the one holding me back as a templar took our child to a circle. I can’t see him forgetting that anytime soon.”

“You know he would never do that to you or any children you had.”

Ellie let out a dry chuckle. “Oh I doubt that, if the next divine reinstates them Cullen would follow the law. He may say he isn’t a templar but his heart is still there.” She finished off her mug and dropped it on the table with a thud and motioned to a barmaid for a refill.

“There could be reforms...it would be better...” The seeker began, but Ellianna interrupted.

“Imagine for a moment, the person you love the most...being ripped from your arms. And they may or may not be treated decently based on if they are lucky enough to have people who are over seeing them that are assholes.” Ellie sipped from her refilled mead. “They will never get to know what it is like to be free. They will always be caged and looked on with suspicion and forced to fight a demon in the fade.” Ellie finished her second mug and there was a lull in the conversation.

“I will die first. It is better for Cullen...and me if we nip this now. Before either of us are hurt even more. Now if you’ll excuse me I would like some time alone.”

Cassandra rose from her seat, “Your mind is made up. Very well, I won’t bring it up again.”

Ellie’s face softened. “Thank you Cass, I appreciate you checking up on me and trying to help.”

The seeker placed a hand on the elf’s shoulder. “You know where to find me.” Before departed the tavern in silence.   
It was late when Ellie had come to this establishment but continued to drink as she watched it slowly empty.   
At last, Ellianna paid her tab and wobbling slightly up the stairs and out the side door to sit on the battlements and watch the sky.  
The stars shown bright, and the wind wiped past her billowing her cloak out behind her.  
She wrapped it tightly around her, emptiness and pain that she had carefully packed away came crashing down upon her as she began to sob.


	3. Blackwall/Alyiette part 1 (nsfwish)

Thom had insisted on walking her back to her tower.

“The guards are attentive, I am safe there.” Alyiette had insisted on more the one occasion.

“Must I need a reason to escort my beautiful Lady to her room?”

“Well, as those words most certainly don’t apply to me. I have no idea who you think you’re walking with.” 

There it was, the sarcasm and the self-depreciating humor.

Rainer offered his arm to her and she slipped her’s through nestling herself close to him.  
“Why do you talk about yourself like that?” He asked at length.

“Like what?” She seemed taken aback as they began their climb of the stairs.

“Speak poorly of yourself. Lady Trevelyan, you are noble and kind. You have tried to leave every place we have been a better for those living there. You have the most beautiful purple eyes and gorgeous hair that is lovely and long...” He stopped speaking and ran a hand through her loose hair. “The most beautiful smile...”

“Enough.” Alyiette said softly, they had arrived at the top of the stairs at last she could see her door.

“My Lady, if I overstepped please forgive me.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, I just don’t think what you are saying can be real.”

Rainer stopped abruptly, his gaze was stern after a moment he asked. “Is it because you doubt my words? I have lied to you once and I vowed to never again.”

Alyiette sighed stopping at last in front of her door. “It isn’t you, it is me.” She turned toward him and he saw the glint of tears in her eyes. “How...how can you look at me and not see how pathetic I am, weak and I mean I am a half-breed. I don’t look human or elven enough to be considered pretty...”

“Stop.” He uttered softly taking her hand. “It is to cold out here and you forgot your coat.” Rainer opened her door, servants had already come and lit a fire which gave some light.

The room was sparsely furnished a bed and beside it a desk covered in books and letters and a comfortable chair made up all the furnishings in her abode.

Wordlessly, Alyiette unlaced her boots and pulled them off. Then moved to sit on her bed, Thom took a seat beside her.

She didn’t meet his gaze choosing instead to look into the fire. “Thank you for escorting me Ser Rainer. You shouldn’t trouble...”

“Etty, it wasn’t any trouble. I love you, I wish I could explain in words what I feel for you. 

“You could do better then...” He cut her off.

“Better then the Herald of Andraste? Better then the women who helps every refugee she comes across? Gives up meals to feed others? Gives compassion and forgiveness to practically everyone? Who gathers up Skyhold’s children and tells them stories? If either of us is unworthy of the other, it is most certainly me.”

“I just try to do what I think is right.” Alyiette mumbled softly.

“You always do, and have done so much good. For Thedas and for me.” He stroked her cheek with his hand and Alyiette rested her head against his palm a soft smile coming to her lips. 

He gently removed his hand, “Would it be alright if...”  
The words hadn’t finished his mouth and her lips where on his. She nipped at his lower lip before pulling away.  
“I will take that as an invitation to stay.” Thom pressed his forehead to hers.

“You know you are always welcome here. I hope you’ll stay.” She went quiet after a moment she slid to the edge of her bed to retrieve her nightdress. He looked on innocently as she began to unbutton her shirt. When Alyiette caught his gaze she blushed. “Go put your boots by the door and don’t look until I have finished dressing.” 

Now it was his turn to blush as he turned away from her. He removed his boots, coat and gloves leaving them on the hook of the door.

“I’m decent now.”   
Thom turned toward her, seeing her dressed in the soft white nightgown left him with a grin on his face.  
“What’s so funny?” From her cheeks to her ears she was flushed red, her arms clasped around herself.  
“There is nothing funny my lady, I was just thinking how you are the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas.”

She took slow steps toward the bed pulling back the covers. “You really believe that?”

“Believe what?” Thin settled himself on too of the bed reclining against the soft mattress.

Aly slipped into bed beside him and pulled the covers up around her. “All the things you say about me...how beautiful I am, how kind I am, how you don’t care I’m a half-breed.” She paused for a moment. “That you love me?”

Thom turned onto his side facing her, his hand went and stroked her cheek . “I don’t believe those things,” Alyiette felt her heart drop.  
“I know these things, you are the most beautiful woman, the kindest and so much more. I love everything about you, because it is what makes you my girl.”

His gently tilted her chin and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. His hand slid down her arm and came to rest on her hip.

“Thom.” Alyiette’s voice was so soft, her cheeks turning pink.  
Both hands took her waist and pulled her on to his lap.  
Blackwall kisses up her neck and nips at her ear. “My good girl.” 

The warmth was growing between her legs. He had upon occasion praised her and nothing turned her on quite like it.  
She moved down straddling his thigh, she slowly started to grind against him.

Thom leaned in and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. “I thought we were going to sleep...” He teased between kisses. Alyiette’s cheeks flushed, her breaths coming out in pants.

“You can’t kiss me like that and call me a good girl and...” She was cut off by his lips capturing hers.

She could feel his member hard, pressed against her stomach and grinned.

“Doesn’t take much to get you going.” Alyiette gasped rolling on to her back.

In a moment Rainer knelt between her legs, his hands running long strokes from shoulder to her hip. 

Nightdress rode up her legs giving him an excellent view of her small clothes as her legs wrapped around him to bring him closer.  
“Only for you.” He said with a short laugh. Her hands going up his chest gripping the fabric an annoyed expression coming to her face.

“You want me to do something?” There was almost a smirk to Rainer’s voice. Alyiette could feel his erection pushing against her.

She let out a groan, “What is with you and always getting in bed fully dressed...”

Rainer pressed a kiss to her nose. “Because I expect _my girl_ to ask for what she wants.”

After those words she was certain her smalls where soaked . “I want to touch your skin, I want to feel all of you against me.” Her hands seized the front of his shirt. “So take your clothes off, damn you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me projecting onto my DAI characters!???  
> No *wipes sweat away* defiantly not me. Wanting to have my favorite characters say this stuff to my insert.


End file.
